


Not Like The Other Viera

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: 10lilies, F/F, obscure background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nera can be meddlesome, but I know she means well." - Hala, Chief Salve-Maker of Eruyt Village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like The Other Viera

**Author's Note:**

> Obscure background characters FTW! Nera wanted the gang to hunt the Vorpal Bunny for Alja, so that she could become a salve-maker, and I've shipped them ever since. Also, the Viera use the term "lame leg" to describe Alja's injury.

Although the other Viera see Nera as somewhat of an oddity, Alja would never see her changed.

Nera has always been a mix of well-intentioned and observant, eyes sharpened by finding herself outside the usual groups. This mix of traits has caused her trouble many occasions.

It is the sort of thing that could cause Alja trouble now. The other Viera appear not to have noticed that the pain in her lame leg is worse today, and she would rather things remained that way - Viera are meant to be strong and able at all times, showing no weakness. Yet she knows she shows small signs of her weakness, there for the more observant to see.

Even though Nera notices, she says nothing as Alja passes, and there is no trouble. When she rounds the next corner, Alja releases a breath that she hadn't realised that she was holding before continuing on her way.

~*~

After dark, Nera leads Alja to a quiet part of the Village. She uses a spell to alleviate Alja's pain before curling up beside her, and strokes Alja's hair until she falls asleep. Alja moves closer in her sleep, at odds with the usual independence expected of all Viera.

Alja may not be like the other Viera, but Nera would never see her changed.


End file.
